Dragons Desire
by Ninja Sheeps
Summary: Every year on one specific day every dragon must find a mate, seeking the appropriate partners they deem worthy to claim, abiding by their instincts and marking the chosen partner with a simple bite. Natsu is constantly struggling with his new affection for a favored celestial wizard and the day draws near, what will happen? Will get get his girl or will New challenges arise? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Another story, I'm working extra hard on this one, adding little twists and things. Hope you enjoy the story and every view is appreciated. Thankyou for reading.

* * *

Every year on one specific day every dragon must find a mate, seeking the appropriate partners they deem worthy to claim, abiding by their instincts and marking the chosen partner with a simple bite. Though this bite consisted of the two front fangs piercing the flesh and then proceeding with the black teeth, seething into the fragile flesh, marking with a large but distinctive bite but the bite varies on the dragon, some are smaller in size while others can be quite large but the position of every bite will always be found on the right side or the bite coiling around to the left.

Natsu knew every basic detail of being a dragon; he never really had any trouble with resisting these urges but they seem to be more forceful and intense, restraining himself constantly was becoming a demanding task, especially since he wanted the blonde celestial mage in his arms.

The strong sexual desire and attraction he held for the celestial mage was a frequent inner battle, inwardly cursing himself and mentally abusing his stupid dragon impulses, Lucy was supposed to be nothing more than his nakama, family and guild mate but yet he kept staring, gawking at the heavenly body of Lucy Heartfilia. He couldn't deny she was a goddess, her frame so carefully sculpted and a curvy stature, her waist so diminutive and petite. Probably the most accented feature would have to be her busty breasts, smooth but yet firm, always encasing them in revealing attire, that didn't help his cause at all.

She was always so cheery, gentle and always lighting up the atmosphere where ever she went, that was the type of girl she was and he was glad he had found her when he did, dragging her to Fairy Tail. He instantly decided that they would be partners, a team, even though he had an inner motive of doing what he did, he couldn't really spend a day without her presence, she was an addictive drug and he couldn't help taking it.

"Ne, Natsu, wake up." The young blonde prodded his cheek, trying to snap her partner back to the present; this was becoming a common activity for the male, always thinking about something or was it someone? She was unsure as to why he kept thinking and spacing out, she was worried about her partner; Natsu thinking was really a rare sight and never indulged in something logical.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Luce, What'cha doing?" The famous dragon slayer suddenly shouted, drawing a bit of attention to himself and Lucy, he was really out of it today; he needed a break away from the guild.

"Ne Natsu, we have a request from the master, coming? A warming smile danced upon her irresistible lips, enticing Natsu with relative ease, he could only manage a nod before retracting his cheeks away, burning with red. Why was he thinking this? Why did he want her so bad?

The young female wasn't convinced he wanted to come; he only nodded, she probably done something to upset Natsu that deeply saddened her, she hated to see anyone sad or hurt.

"Ne, Natsu. I'm sorry If I've done anything but you have to tell me, we're nakama right? I can't help you if you remain silent, Idiot." She spoke kindly with peaceful intentions, her eyes gazing over the fire mage, she wanted to know the reason why for his odd behaviour, what was causing this reaction from him, was it her?

"Lucy what do you think of me, honestly? He was afraid of the answer, stepping the boundaries of friendship to something more was daunting, what if he screwed things up with Lucy? He could never go back to the blissful days when he and Lucy were close, inseparable limbs attached to one another. As much as he wanted to keep things purely simple he just couldn't, one thing pained him more than anything else and that was seeing Lucy in the arms of another man, he couldn't bare to see that.

"Natsu you're a great guy, loyal, honest, brave and the closest person to me, where is this coming from?" She questioned, he was going from strange to stranger, had one of her guild mates told him something that she disliked him or was he worrying over something else entirely?

"Thanks, sorry for making you worry, I just being an idiot. So what's the job?" He decided to suppress every emotion he had for Lucy, at least just for now and till he could actually get his head cleared before he leapt into anything. He needed a plan, this wasn't a battle he was trying to win but he needed to think carefully behind every act, every movement and every word that was emitted from his lips. He didn't want to reveal his sudden emotions towards Lucy but since that day was approaching, things were only going to get harder.

"Well every year a party sponsorship is held, consisting of all the legal guilds of Fiore. They send two representatives of each guild, one being male and the other being female or in some cases, the same gender if their guild doesn't meet the requirements. Normally MiraJane would attend and Freed, since they are the most responsible of the guild and masters can't attend due conflicts a couple of years ago. Master asked me to attend this year and select a partner, so I chose you.

"So we have to find 1 suitable partner that can sponsor the guild." Lucy was looking forward to this little party not regarding the high reward she would receive if she found the appropriate partner and her background being raised in such situations gain her instant advantage over the precipitous event.

Natsu being Natsu didn't understand much of what he just heard; the only word that sparked his interest was party, food and drinking. A perfect combination for his troubles and the one thing he needed for his moment.

"That sounds Awesome; ~

"You only understood party right? Her face slumped down against the rough wooden surface of the bar, she was an idiot but she was looking forward to this occasion, she felt a little closer to her mother despite only knowing her a few years, she was an amazing woman and missed her dearly.

"But why am I going?" Natsu was the least responsible of the guild, he knew this better than anyone, he couldn't act mature when the situation called for it, wasn't his style.

"I asked master, he said it was fine, as long as you behave yourself. Okay, Natsu?"

"No promises." A playful smirk emerged through his lips, could he consider this a date? He wasn't that dense when it came to dates, interactions between the opposite sex, he simply wasn't interested and till he met Lucy. He finally understood what it meant to like someone, actually desire them, want them and protect them. He would do anything to protect his family but with Lucy it was different, the simplest of wounds drove him insane, he hated to see her hurt or even harmed, Lucy was precious to him and irreplaceable.

But he wished he could be more to Lucy than just a friend, he wanted to be the one thing she needed and only needed but that was just wishful thinking, no matter how much he wanted it, there would always be the fear of rejection. He couldn't face that, one of his worst fears, what if she rejected him? He'd be nothing more than an empty shell, a vessel that once had emotion but he would just feel hollow.

"Seriously, I'm not giving you any of my reward money if you damage anything, even if it's just a scratch. So don't burn anything, break anything or even glare! I need money before I go homeless, a cardboard box doesn't sound appealing to me." She spoke with a demanding, almost firm but yet soft sounding voice, she never liked addressing people in such a manner, she even hated if her spirits called her master. She preferred to be gentle and treat people as her equal; she was always treated as a tool, to never think but act accordingly to what her father wanted, no independence or freedom.

"Okay, Okay. I won't destroy anything on purpose, that good enough? He mumbled under his breath, annoyed that he was being commanded as if he was a dog and he never meant to actually break things, they were just always in the way or somehow fell out of his hands, he can't be blamed for that.

"Natsu, I'm always here for you and will never leave your side, so don't try to-do anything on your own, tell me if there's something wrong okay? The young blonde stated, a warming expression oozing over her dainty features, a kind but loving smile seeping into her lips.

He was caught off guard by the sentence and even her smile; he fell backwards off the stool, landing with a soft thud. Once more he mentally abused himself, it was just a smile but yet he wasn't prepared for it, he could deal with people stabbing him, punching him, kicking him and anything else that physically tortured him but if you wanted the famous salamander down, just get Lucy to smile, his one weakness.

"Natsu, are you alright? The young celestial wizard gasped and rushed to his side, her head tilting down and quickly scanning her soft chocolate brown orbs over him.

"I-I'm fine, just lost my balance, all good." He tried to regain his cool composure, acting as if nothing was wrong but he had stutter, forcing himself not to blush.

"You don't seem well; you might have a fever or something. I guess you could stay over mine and till it clears up? She questioned lightly, clasping her right arm around his back, lifting him up off the floor, allowing his frame to simply lean on hers, she was strong after enduring the daily brawls of FairyTail.

A blessed night with Lucy fawning over him, making sure he was fine, comfortable and well. The only person having her attention, having his precious Lucy all to himself but this was too tempting to reject. He clearly wasn't thinking straight, she was being honest while he was being pervy but every guy deserves to be happy right? He felt so split in half, logical half; get away from Lucy before you do something you'd regret other half, screw everything and take what's yours.

"I-I don't feel that well, so maybe one night might help." He couldn't believe what he was saying; he was taking advantage of Lucy's kind nature, he felt so disgusted with himself but couldn't refuse the offer she proposed, just one night with her, he needed it. He wouldn't do anything but the thought of her attending to him, looking after him and just being there for him, it fulfilled that emotional attachment.

"Mira, I'm going home and Natsu isn't feeling well, so I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to the takeover mage that responded with a kind smile. Her eyes were already sparkling, seeing Natsu and Lucy together, it made perfect sense. They always had good chemistry between the two of them; they seemed to be the perfect couple but if only the perfect couple opened their eyes although one already was half way there and the other needed a little push, perhaps she could give that extra push.

* * *

I'll be updating tomorrow, I need some sleep. :3

Love.

L.H


	2. Chapter 2

re-edited chapter, I decided I wasn't happy and re-writ the the chapter a little and extending it. Thankyou for the reviews and I felt that I needed to improve.

Chapter two.

'Loving you is not so simple'

* * *

Natsu was tucked into the comfortable bed he already claimed as his own on many occasions, the soft silky blanket that tangled along his frame, the vanilla scent that lingered through the air, this was his heaven. He loved being here more than being in the guild, it was natural he would love this place since he had already fallen for the owner. This was the first time he was allowed in and allowed to bask in the soothing comfort of her bed, he felt so relaxed and tranquil.

"Natsu, spicy chicken soup okay with you? I haven't really got much in the fridge nor the cupboards."

Her soft but loving voice bounced between the walls of the apartment, that voice that could melt the thickest of ice and easily distract Natsu. Why did she have to be so perfect?

"That's good, T-thanks again Lucy, for helping me." She strolled out carrying the brewing hot soup, carefully positioned upon a brown tray, her hands clutching the sides of the tray, avoiding all contact with the hot liquid.

She slowly lowered herself down, not realizing her busty breasts were on shown, though just the top half and nothing more explicit. She was unaware of his attraction and even feelings, she wasn't dense but the thought of Natsu liking someone didn't seem really possible, just never really crossed her mind having more than just the platonic relationship that they share. After spending so much time with someone, learning so much about them can they really be much more than just friends? It really did depend on how you viewed someone and what the other thought, why was thinking this now?

Stupid Mira, suggesting this and that, she really needed to teach that takeover mage a lesson.

Natsu eyes trailed down to the pair of half exposed breasts, a blush slowly creeping into his cheeks. He wondered what a fully exposed Lucy looked like, he would love to explore every curve her body possessed, every aspect of her body, wanting to know every little detail.

"Ne, Natsu. Need anything else?" She shuffled beside him, resting the tray upon his lap. Her well-trimmed figure comfortably adjusting to her bed.

"Er.. No.

"You sure?" Her eye brow curved curiously, awaiting an answer.

"C-could you feed me some? I feel a little weak to move..." He spoke nonchalantly; he couldn't hide his embarrassment as his cheeks flared up even more.

She nodded slightly and gently coiled her fingers around the slender spoon, scooping up the brewing liquid and proceeded to lightly insert the spoon, she was rather careful and always making sure she never did anything wrong. She was diligent, sedulous and always checking her every move.

Natsu softly slid his lips around the spoon, chugging down the content. The recipe was just to his liking, hot and garnished with spices, the exact amount he enjoyed. Lucy knew him better than anyone else and this was his proof. He could actually settle down in this sort of life, wouldn't be as entertaining or exciting but seeing Lucy everyday would be worthwhile.

"I-is this enough for you?

"Uh.. Yeah. Thank's Luce.

He flashed his signature smile, always playful and happy. The toothy grin that always danced upon his lips, he wasn't looking forward to leaving her apartment, his home always left lonely, something missing but really was just someone. He didn't want to leave just yet, a few days would suffice his need for Lucy.

"Maybe I should get Wendy; she'll be able to heal you up."

His entire world came crashing down, Wendy would easily detect this was an act and Lucy would be the second coming of Erza. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Lucy or even defend against her spirits so he would be a punching bag, a prospect that didn't excite him. He quickly uttered a sentence, relying on his brain for fast thinking but that always thwarted him at every turn, thinking wasn't his strongest asset or even skill, he relied on pure instinct alone. The drive of his emotions blended into his dragon impulses, that's how he dealt with everything but it was quite useless now, lust and love, were more complicated than he'd ever imagine.

"Erm.. No point in troubling Wendy over something so small, I'm just feeling weak from battle. Yeah that's it!

He praised himself mentally, patting himself on the back for such a well-deserved comeback. He was becoming smarter, the dense blockhead saved his own ass, he was feeling pretty great and till someone spoke and shattered his intelligent status he just obtained, he felt as if someone struck him in the heart with an arrow.

"You haven't engaged in battle for three weeks, no spars and mild conflicts. Every battle I've witnessed you've never suffered from feeling weak, you're always raring to go and never once have you actually shown that." She stated calmly, Lucy being Lucy, she could always get the upper hand of Natsu when it came to intelligence but that's what made her adore her own partner, they were different as night and day but yet worked together in harmony.

When it came to verbal battles of the mind, intelligent statements and the brilliant use of knowing so much, Natsu failed miserably. He was like a fish out of water, he didn't know that much and only knew the basic knowledge of how to survive, basically cook and battle. The supplements of warming things up and how to punch something, if he kept engaging himself in this conversation only one outcome was evident, another piercing arrow to his pride.

"Sorry Lucy.. The dragon slayer murmured.

"Just go-to sleep." She suppressed a giggle, gently lifting herself up but a pair of husky arms coiled along her dainty waist, clutching her tightly.

"N-natsu?

"I..uh.." He couldn't form a basic sentence or even comprehend a word; he did it unintentionally and even unconsciously. As soon as the source of the warmth moved away he needed it back, extending what strength he had and quickly seizing her.

He was acting strange even for Natsu, the young celestial admitted to herself. He seemed to be lying about certain things, acting indifferent and his behaviour wasn't as destructive, funny nor cheerful, as if he was plagued by something or was worry the cause of his predicament? She didn't understand at all, she could guess at times what he was thinking or attempting to-do before he realized it, just the fundamentals of their relationship but this time else was different. He was changing for the worst and not for the better, she preferred the Happy Natsu, the old Natsu who cheered everyone up with just a warming smile or even a glance.

But for now he needed her for whatever reason she wasn't sure about but she would comply and help her nakama. She slid her figure into the warmth and the silky comfort of the blankets; Natsu was quite surprised and shuffled himself over, just barely sparing enough room since the bed was designed for a singular person not two.

The night had already approached the looming darkness that covered the entire of magnolia, in an endless sea of darkness. Natsu already ravelled his muscular arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her into his well-toned chest.

* * *

The typical morning of the guild was of course met by brawls, mild conflicts ensuring over the space of the guild hall but two members weren't there but the daily fights were mild compared to other days, it wasn't peaceful but the environment was content. The sun was set ablaze, illuminating the town of magnolia with the light and blissful rays, even the gods seemed happy but one certain dragon slayer wasn't.

The jerking movements of the train were enough to unsettle his stomach; this was hell to the famous salamander. He agreed to company Lucy for the sake of his sanity, he wouldn't be able to sleep or simply stay still, thinking of anyone with Lucy. He wouldn't have cared previously of whom was with but it annoyed him.

His own insecurities prevented from leaving the blonde alone, this resulted him invading her apartment more often than he'd normally would. A mental debate was already conjuring in his inner thoughts, stop focusing on Lucy and focus on yourself but yet this was already a loosing battle. The driving force of his love and lust blended into him being possessive, he didn't want to restrict Lucy because of his feelings but once again, he acted on pure emotion alone and logic was nowhere to be found.

"You look lame."

He didn't bother to retaliate in his condition, a nod was all he could manage without upsetting himself even more. He was sprawled out on the uncomfortable and cold wooden floors of the train, a unpleasant sound filled him with grief, the clanging of the metal wheels plunging forth against the metal tracks.

Lucy merely shook her head at this display and had enough, she patted her lap, signaling the dragon slayer to hurry up or the invitation wouldn't be valid anymore.

He leapt up from his position eagerly, shuffling his head down upon the warm lap. The young male inhaled the ravishing smell of strawberries with a tint of vanilla, he was drawn into a daze of the loving smell and easing his motion sickness, the stench and the aroma were perfect.

The duration of the journey was short, lasting for an hour to get to the 'Crocus', the main capital of Fiore. The vast valley that surrounded the circular city, prominent mountains that offered protection and secluded the town.

It was far by the largest city that resided in Fiore, a simple but large town based in the middle of the mountain region, basic gravel streets to more elaborate designs but all connected together, forming the central beacon of life amongst the rocky domain.

The city didn't appeal to the celestial wizards taste but it did make sense that the party would be held here, she preferred home and the next couple of days were going to be changeling especially with Natsu.

* * *

I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I've been had a head ache and been finding it tough to type. So sorry for any mistakes, grammar errors or any other faults.

I hope you enjoy reading and every view is appreciated.

Love.

L.H


	3. Chapter 3

_So the story has a bit of slow progression, I promise it gets exciting with the next chapter. ^.~_

* * *

'Chapter Three'

"Life in the eyes of Natsu Dragneel'

* * *

_**"Flash Back"**_

The majestic red dragon was known as the most feared creature in the domains of the volcano, its body spanning to at least 15ft and being one of the largest creatures that occupied this region.

The scorching lava that rippled every few minutes releasing harmful gases and thick ash clouds that covered the entrance, a small sheet coating the surrounding surface.

This environment wasn't suitable for humans nor even life but yet this creature managed to survive in this desolate place, adapting to the hot atmosphere and even learning to live off the natural resources.

A kid got stranded in middle of this unknown realm, sweating buckets as beads of sweat cascaded down over his frame and forming puddles underneath him. He hated this heat, it was unbearable and how he got lost, he would never know. He was alone now and probably for the rest of his life, he was longing for companionship, a close bond, he wanted to be loved and love someone in re-turn, he was lonely and left abandoned.

The mighty dragon that asserted its own dominance over this area hated trespassers and even so humans. He didn't view them as filthy but preferred not to associate with the forsaken race, he witnessed countless killing, betrayal and unnecessary emotion that dictated their decisions.

He smelled the fowl stench that filled the area with opines and dirt, he clarified to himself that the unknown being had to have been traveling through the forest, the smell was clear as day to those who had superior sense of smell.

He proceeded to confront the human who was foolish enough to invade a dragons territory but he wasn't expecting to find a five year old sobbing, the dragon was amazed at the little five year old, he was feeling pitiful when he heard the uncontrollable cries of the little child, so fragile and meek.

A growl bellowed from the dragon, a high pitched viscous sound that stunned anyone within ear shot, striking fear to those in the presence of the fearsome creature.

The little kid that was supposed to be afraid of the large dominating creature instead stared, he wasn't afraid but yet found the great creature cool.

"Ne,Ne. Can growl like you? The little rose headed idiot sparked up instantly, puckering up what emotion he had left and energy, he was clearly worshiping the dragon for it's glory might.

"You can try." He conversed with the child, slumping its large frame down upon the hot ground, the ground slightly shaking with the sheer power plummeting against the dirt.

"Er.. epp! He tried with all his strength to actually sound scary but a squeak emitted from his lips, something he wasn't planning and just embarrassed himself.

The dragon just chuckled, laughing at the child but that was their first meeting, the first time he experienced having a loving but welcoming family. Igneel would always be special to him regardless of what happened and he was glad to be Igneels son, he always took pride in being a dragon.

* * *

"Natsu... wake up!" He rolled over further into Lucy's lap, ignoring the sound of the voice beckoning him to wake up.

'Thunk' Lucy shifted her right thigh up and pushed Natsu off her lap gently, her strength overpowering the unprepared dragon slayer and he was met by the very hard floor.

"Ow, Lucy's scary." He muffled.

"We have to check into the Hotel, unless you wanna ride the train for another journey, enjoy." She merely stated, waving her hand back to the dragon slayer, he quickly scurried and trailed the blonde celestial mage.

As expected from the capital, it was certainly big. The buildings were tall, huddling together forming the the city, the height could force any man into submissive by the stature alone. Lucy was certainly intimidated, this place was daunting to someone who has been in a small city for a year and she was practically used to everything back in magnolia, knowing her daily routine.

The town had its share fair of odd looking people, strange and rather bizarre, to the noble and the people less unfortunate than themselves. She was contemplating on asking for directions but she wouldn't be sure what kind of personality these people had, appearances weren't everything and it didn't define the person.

Natsu could see Lucy was in a rut and decided to take action and maybe even impress her a little, if that was actually possible the way he behaved in the past.

"Let's just look around, we might stumble across it."

"This is why you shouldn't think."

"It was a good idea! Have anything else planned Luce?'

"I do."

_"_Er. I'm thinking. Don't rush me!" The young blonde spluttered out.

"Aye sir." He rolled his eyes; she was adorable and rather cute with that face, reeling him even further with his affections. He wanted nothing more than to smother her in hugs, feeling the radiating heat against his own and feeling the wonderful heart beat that flourished within her system.

"Master said that the hotel wasn't far from the train station, go west and then turn right, there should a large building.'Caesar's Palace', that's the hotel.

He shifted his lenient and bulky frame, his eyes trailed down upon the building that they were searching for. The building was basic, three star hotel, nothing to over bearing but seemed content living conditions.

"Is that the place?" He motioned gently, prodding the air with his hand.

"Er.. Yeah. Well done Natsu." The blonde praised him for the moment which was like music to his ears.

She quickly strode through the entrance, lunging a small pink suit case behind her, the wheels lightly tapping along the pavement. Master already booked them in, so everything should go smoothly or so she hoped. She didn't expect much from the three star hotel, plain wooden floors that dawned through the lower half of the hotel, homely but light toned orange walls. It was nice and a calming relaxing atmosphere, so this was more to her liking and glad Master chosen such a place.

Natsu just lingered behind, sluggishly moving his bulky body through the hotel. He wasn't bothered to where he was sleeping, his main concern was always Lucy and second concern, food. He wasn't sure as to how he was going to keep himself calm the next couple of days, happy wasn't with them due to the fixation with Carla and couldn't bear to leave the lovely cat for more than a second, he could relate with similar feelings and didn't pester the cat to accompany him. He focused on Erza and Mira beating him to a bloody pulp if he tried any advance with Lucy, chanting in his head and hopefully his instincts would abide by the warning issued from him.

Lucy handled the affairs of getting the key and probably every other delicate matter, he wasn't as diligent as Lucy. She was always regarded as a princess, a radiating sun that couldn't be touched, a fragile blossoming flower that he couldn't help but admire.

The young celestial wizard collected the key quickly and gathering her luggage. She sauntered off from the front desk, waving to the polite lady whom she had to deal with.

"Come on Natsu!" She spoke eagerly, easy reward and helping her guild, what more could a girl ask for?

He noticed the difference in her voice, she was keener to complete this mission than any other mission. The mission itself was easy to complete but the task held great importance, it was obvious who would get the blame if they didn't do what was required but he was thankful for that, he always wanted to protect Lucy from everything.

* * *

Even from afar MiraJane could meddle in her relationship, she always shipping them together and shipping other couples, she was the guilds mother figure, always behind these actions that made the situation worse.

Natsu and Lucy were sharing a **_double_** bed, the horrified sentence that rang in her mind over and over again that was like a broken record. She wanted her own room, her own space and forced to spend the next couple of days next to Natsu's side was a death sentence by her opinion.

He was loud, messy and his whole existence revolved around chaos and destruction. The last time she decided to pay a little visit to his home, revenge for all the little mishaps the dragon slayer had caused her but his place was filthy, not once had she ever encountered such an inhabitable place, she sworn something could have died under the barrage of clothes, rubbish and other things that were cluttered with his junk.

Natsu was also shocked beyond belief, he was already a raging hormonal dragon with love issues and temptation already seething into his mind, he had to keep calm or otherwise he was going to lose it. Natsu briefly surveyed the room looking for another sleeping accommodation but no avail, looks like the floor was the only sleeping option.

Not like him and Lucy didn't sleep in the same bed but now he was becoming more aware of her, her scent, her body and everything about her. He was worried his dragon would take over and do the one thing he wanted, despite all the inner protests he knew his dragon would drown them out and continue the rampage of devouring lust.

Something else was bothering when they arrived here though, dark magic rippled through the air, it was so faint, just a spec that seem to escape its source, the flickering energy particle that drifted from what was creating the dark magic. He knew this dark magic, it so familiar but yet it was new to him, it was attracting the dragon slayer, enticing with just the mere use of this magic, he was snapped out of his trance by the launch of a suit case.

"Oww. What was that for?!'

"You were acting.. weird.' The blonde mumbled under her breath, she saw something that struck fear through her heart, dark black orbs that flashed for a moment, that wasn't Natsu, the gentle eyes that always filled with concern but in the layers of the pale onyx colors something was unearthed. She could feel the terror pulsating from them eyes, it was only for the second but in that split second she sensed death, a early demise if she kept in the company of Natsu, a unwary fate that was already sealed.

* * *

_Sorry for any mistakes, my head ache has been really getting to me lately but I tried._

_Also could anyone explain this beta thing to me? _

_ I think I might need some of my chapters looked over since my stupid head decided to keep killing me._

_Every review or view is appreciated._

_Thankyou for reading and I thank for wonderful support I've had for this story._

_Love._

_L.H_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, I've had to-do a few things for college.

Preparing ect. Sucks D=

Hope you enjoy.

**Thank you**** for those who have favored, reviewed or read my story.**

I appreciate all the support.

* * *

**_"Love will always find a Way"_**

**_Chapter 4._**

* * *

The day was ending as the night was approaching, the soothing cold breeze that swept through the window, chilling the celestial maiden with cooling wisps of air. She needed to relax after for today, especially with the incident that scared her slightly but she convinced herself it was merely nothing.

She was doused in the comfort of the bed, the whole double bed to herself, stretching her nimble frame over the silky blankets, it was pure bliss and she never thought a bed could be so comfy but yet she felt like she could lay here forever, in the silky comfort of this wonderful bed.

The cold nipping at his neck made him very uncomfortable and he was already on the floor, with nothing more than his jacket hugging his body. He got one pillow and that was it but yet again he got dominated by the female species, what she wanted is what she got, happily obliging to the insane demands of having the whole bed to herself.

His eyes were drawn to Lucy, she was exposed in the revealing attire of her pj's but she was asleep. He could steal a few kisses, hug her while she slept and even sleep beside her. He mentally face palmed himself, his lip quivering as he felt his body jerk at the request of his inner dragon, he needed to focus on something else entirely but his inner dragon refused the struggle and he kept thinking of different scenarios that Lucy confessed her undying love to him.

He crept closer to Lucy, the half naked body circling around the room, honing its instincts upon the selected prey, on the prowl. He couldn't help himself this was the usual tactic when securing your mate, dragons were fast and instantly clutched the desired female into their grasp. He wouldn't go any further than that but this excited him, a new feeling he hadn't yet to experience, the feeling of the hunt and finally devouring Lucy as he always wanted.

He slipped himself into the bed as he skillfully did so many times and it became natural, she never once stirred in her sleep. He gently pulled Lucy closer to him, latching his arms around her waist and positioning the blonde in between his thighs, so she was on top while he was on the bottom, snuggling her close.

Before the young dragon slayer settled down to sleep, he stole a quick but gentle kiss, his moist lips pressing along the soft surface, it was hot and electrifying. He deepened the kiss for a sole second, his tongue flickering over hers for a moment, tasting the sweet nectar he yearned, the friction his tongue lashing out on hers, it was a feeling that thrilled him, enthralled with tempting passion but the kiss was short, maintained with love.

These frantic goothy antics that appeared to be harmless, that were meant to be playful were turning into something else, beyond his own control. Everything used to be just innocent fun, sleeping beside Lucy, hugging her and dragging her off on missions but yet he was maturing, growing and developing.

With these new developments came new experiences, he was always aware of the opposite sex but he was slightly curious, attentively exploring what he couldn't fathom at a early age.

He was growing and he needed to adapt to these changes, love isn't something he could understand. His first ever encounter with Lucy was unforgettable; she was kind enough to buy him food because he apparently saved her, though he never knew what he saved her from. The way she spoke about Fairy Tail was an instant win for him, the kind words that she spoke of his family, she admired their strength and he admired her kindness. She disappeared from his life within seconds, nothing but a distanced memory that he would cherish but hours later he came across the distressed blonde once more but in that fleeting moment, he decided. He was never going let the blonde out of his sight and never out of his company.

He was quite shocked to hear she one of the richest girls in Fiore, well her family were, he briefly heard of the Heartfilia corp. He never paid much attention to politics or the upper class of Fiore; he always thought they had a lack of understanding of those beneath them, just because they were raised in such an environment that was an excuse for their actions. He was ignorant thinking all of them were like that, well almost all of them but he met one person that was different; Lucy was different to them rich snobs. He hated it when she went back to her father, he knew she would be used as a pawn again, an object to further enhance her father's wealth, selling Lucy off to the highest bidder.

That's why he fought for Lucy, the whole guild fought for Lucy, they wanted her to know she was more than the title she was given, she was more than the prestigious rich girl, she was Lucy.

He was lucky to have her, even if she didn't know it. She had a certain charm that attracted him, she was special and no-one could ever replace her but he always wondered what was he to Lucy?

The dragon slayer drifted off into a content slumber.

* * *

The warming sun protruded on the sketchy lines of the window, the glistening glass flawlessly shining under the intense ray, gleaming with orange and yellow that blended into a fixation of color, a circling rainbow of orange, yellow, shining upon the outside of the glass.

The young celestial wizard began to stir in her sleep, feeling something clutched around her waist. Her delicate eye lashes began to flicker, adjusting to the pouring light, her eyes stinging with the sheer intensity of the sun.

She was in an groggy state, unaware of the uninvited guest that invaded the bed.

She was slowly realizing of whom was in her bed, she felt a tinge of crimson brushing over her cheeks, darker colors soon following pursuit, her mind quickly moving to the conclusion.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

"NATSUUU!"

No-one would believe that the voice belonged to such a delicate woman, smooth blonde hair but yet soft brown orbs, always filled with a tender gaze.

Natsu quickly darted off the bed if life deepened on it, quickly retreating to the corner, wanting sanctuary away from the insane woman. He was more scared of Lucy than Erza, even the mighty Titania knew herself to never mess with Lucy's novel, it was a sacred rule formed within the walls of the guild. He shuddered at the last guy who had touched the papers, no-one knew what happened to the guy..

_"Natsu;~" _A innocent but loving voice chimed, the words sounding if they were struck from a cord of a harp, so sweet but he knew better than that.

"Y-yeah...?" He was trembling, his hands securely wrapping around his head, waiting for the impact of a assault or whatever he was getting this morning.

A devilish smirk ravished her pink lips as the young celestial maiden lowered herself down towards his level, her curvaceous figure looming over him.

_**"BOOOOOO ;~"**_

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!

He frantically yelped out, quickly scrounging to his feet. He tumbled out of the apartment in nothing more than his boxers, not wanting to be in the same room as the 'demon' As him and happy deemed her.

* * *

The morning was rather peaceful, as the young celestial maiden basked in the rays of the scorching heat, which she seemed to adore. The hot longing rays that danced along her milky skin and feeling her with a slight sensation; the sort of sensation she felt when in the company of Natsu, it was perhaps bizarre as she got addicted to the feeling of heat. She ignored any feelings she might of had for the dragon-slayer, quickly ridding herself of any pain or hurt that might occur, it was pretty obvious when Lisanna arrived that she fitted with Natsu like that of a jigsaw puzzle.

She couldn't blame Lisanna as such or even him, her nakama deserved to be happy like anyone else and she was no exception to that. It was quite petty for her to even hate Lisanna for having feelings for the dragon-slayer, it was slight jealousy when the two of them were together but alas that was life.

She was mature, despite how much it hurt or pained her to see them together, no doubt Lisanna probably felt the same way. They had a silent truce when it came to the dragon-slayer, there was even a discussion, only ending that they shouldn't fight over him but rather enjoy the time that they got to spend with him.

She admired Lisanna; she was kind but yet strong-willed. She was truly amazing and even if Natsu didn't see her own feelings, she would prefer for him to go after someone as kind and amazing as Lisanna.

Lucy decided a day of relaxing would suffice before with the delicate matters of the ball, something she wasn't looking forward and having a Dragon for a dance partner, didn't seem to enlighten her that much.

Being the childish kid, Natsu went diving through the pool, a small sized pool that was an extension of the main hotel. It wasn't that large, it was small but for the standards of the hotel, it seemed to suit.

"Natsu, do you know _**how**_ to dance?" She emphasized the word how, hoping to the gods and Mavis that the dragon-slayer had some form of etiquette.

"Dance..? He childishly tilted his head, not understanding the word or even phrase. 'Dance' was a subject of weird movements, body interlocking and interlacing inappropriate ways he didn't care for.

"Come here" She instructed, the dragon slayer sliding out from the surface of the cold water, his figure sub-emerging and gracefully gliding out of the swarming cold liquid.

He trudged forward, obviously not wanting to-do this weird thing as dance. He had seen it plenty of times and memorized a few techniques but once again, his interests weren't perked.

"Now stretch out your palms and arms." She spoke warmer but with a slight assertive tone.

He did as he was commanded, stretching out his toned arms towards the celestial wizard, gingerly shifting himself. His fingers retracted from the center, the fist that was once formed nothing more than a flat surface.

"Now I'm going to teach a few basic steps, the simplest form of dance even you can handle k?'

The only response he could muster was a grunt, he wasn't to fond of the idea of dancing or even indulging in this stupid event but why did he agree to-go? Oh yes, because of his **_insecure_** sanity. The thought of another man being this close to Lucy was irritating him, evoking a jealous wrath he wasn't aware he had.

She could only sigh at the childish dragon-slayer and coiled her dainty fingers around the muscular ones. She quickly closed the proximity of the small gap, her large assets pushing along the toned chest. He was uncomfortable with the sudden contact and the physical touch only rendered him further, only a piece of fabric separating their naked bodies. He was fixated with her appearance, she was decorated in revealing two piece, slimming white that encased the heavenly breasts. He followed with her movements submissively, not bothering that the man usually took the lead while dancing, it was a custom he could care less about.

"A easy and simple dance, you simply do this, if your asked to dance!" She declared proudly, a playful smirk creasing her tender lips, she was proud and taught him some form of mannerisms. So many have tried and have failed but she managed to-do something with the animalistic boy but she wouldn't wanna change him completely, only his sloppiness and the annoying tendency of invading her apartment.

"Yeah..Yeah.." He gritted his teeth, wanting to be away from the celestial maiden not near her, the physical contact was suffocating him, he felt he couldn't do nothing other than give in but that was non optional.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye, he instinctively wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling her into a crushing hug and refusing to loosen his grip. Why of all people was he now? That didn't make any sense, why was he even in the same building, it irked him in some many ways, he wanted to batter him into the next life.

* * *

Cliff hanger XDD

Sorry =P.

I hope you enjoyed, I deiced to insert the idea of Lisanna and Lucy forming a truce.

I don't see them being evil to each-other, both of them are to nice and sweet.

I hope you enjoyed.

Every review or view is appreciated.

Love.

L.H


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's another chapter, I was unsure of how to instruct this into writing.

I'm looking for a beta, to check any works that my lazy-ass brains make, any takers? x3.

* * *

**_'All is Fair In Love and War_**

* * *

Just how much more emotion did he have to endure? This was a swirling storm of compelling desires, the brutal force of the apprehending emotions that was fuelling his every decision and every need. He could feel love in one day, jealously, anger and disgusted how Lucy attracted other males, it was really like a switch, one minute he could be absolutely fine and then the next and he needed to burn something. Out of all the days for his rival to appear, it had to be this day or was it a specific reason for invading his private moments, he knew three people of the guild were interested in Lucy, excluding him. The stripper princess didn't deserve an ounce of Lucy's time or attention, she was too good for him and was blatantly checked her out on several occasions. Then there was the possessive and protective Lion, claiming that he was Lucy's prince and she was his princess, the annoying smooth talker that could easily penetrate any woman's heart other than Lucy's. The last one of the stupid trio, was Laxus, he had a slight thing for the blonde but purely based on looks and only stole a few glances if she was caught in comprising positions or situations that emphasized of how good she looked. He never lashed out at Laxus like the others, he never once had made a move or even attempted to conserve with conversation with the celestial maiden, so he never really had any reason to be negative to the lightning dragon-slayer.

1. Gray fullbuster - His reasons as to why he knew he liked Lucy, Gray oddly stripped around her or started to remove pieces of clothing while she was in his company. He also found the ice-mage naked in her apartment a couple of times and found he was disappointed that it was the fire-mage and not the blonde he wanted, he also remembered the Gemini incident, a little interested in her and pretty damn cute' So yes, Natsu had some valid proof to believe Gray loved Lucy or held small affection.

2. Loke - Aside from the plundering of his comments, it was probably the most obvious love as the lion always declared his love on a daily basis and was a player but always was inclined to stay loyal to his owner. Natsu found him more of an annoyance, a stalker that came in the form of a caring Lion and the unnecessary contact he tried to propose or do, like carrying her around everywhere. The dragon slayer wasn't stupid or foolish when it came to the lions movements, he had observed what appeared to be gentle movements but coated with lustful desires.

3. Laxus Dreyar - Laxus didn't have any redeeming qualities to make Lucy like him, Natsu knew he was more of an acquaintance to Lucy and just admired her looks. The young salamander didn't really need to worry about the other opposing dragon-slayer; he only took a few glances to relieve his arousal.

And there was himself, he wasn't smart, handsome or has anything that would coax Lucy into liking him or wooing her, he didn't have the experience like that of the lion nor was strong like Laxus. He just couldn't compete on the level of the others, it was only recent he discovered what feelings he held for Lucy and could even handle a few moments of being close to her without being reduced to a wreckage.

"Natsu..' She whispered silently, slightly wriggling from the uncomfortable and awkward embrace of the hug. He was ignoring her existence and his surroundings but he quickly jerked her around the corner and avoided eye-contact, concerned and worried. She was about to pursue the matter when his muscular hand seized her soft lips.

"Tch" Gray was still there, wandering around like a lost puppy. He luckily ducked out of sight and dragged Lucy around the corner of the building, preventing Gray knowing he was there and hiding Lucy a little longer, so he could keep the celestial maiden to himself. Lucy had enough of being secretive and disliked being dragged around the corner, she thrusted her right arm forward towards the well-defined abs that he was blessed with. He groaned and released his tight grip, pushing the girl away from him. She glowered at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What is your problem?" She screeched in a harsh manner.

"I thought I saw something, don't make a big deal out it" He spoke, trying to calm down his heart that was beating like a war-drum, she must of heard the accelerating heartbeat, fire igniting within his veins just with the subtle contact.

"You've been acting weird, weird for Natsu. You seem distant, detached and always worrying over something. Natsu talk to me, I'm worried about you, we're nakama, I can help you" She meant every single word that eluded her lips.

"Do you prefer Pink or Blue?" He stated, accenting the words blue and pink, he knew color had nothing to-do with him and the man but he would like to compare, to see what level they were on.

"Erm... Tough choice but pink would always be my favourite." The younger female clarified, she was a bit oblivious to why he asked the question or why brought it up but she went along with it, whatever helped her nakama.

"Ice cream or Hot Sauce?" He asked another, hoping he would get a double win streak.

"Ice-cream, hot sauce... Just too much. Though, hot-chocolate would top Ice-cream". She felt the need to insert that little piece of information, he was probably worrying about replacing him as her partner and this little was debate was a contrast as to see who she liked better, both of them meant a lot to her.

After his little experiment he felt a little better and pulled Lucy into a warm but clenching hug, coiling his arms around her waist. It was odd for him to display affection but he always enjoyed the lingering cold touch upon his warm skin, always welcoming the soft and velvet skin that skimmed along his own, sending vibes down his spine and weird sensations that he liked.

"You're weird and you didn't answer me earlier". She pouted, her lips puffing out irresistibly and so enticing, he could melt and could have taken her there and... Okay that was enough hugging.

"Lay of the fish, you've gotten bigger and fatter, happy was right." He teased her a little, pushing her away before devious thoughts decided to seep into his mind once more.

"That cat knows nothing! You weigh more than me and he doesn't complain, stupid cat thinks he knows it all. I'll shave of his whiskers and fur!" She shouted, her fingers prodding her stomach, was she that big? What would a cat know about human weight and what looks good and what doesn't? Stupid cat, she really needed to skin him alive.

Each second he was falling, she so lovable with those melting chocolate brown eyes. Didn't she realize what he did to him? How each choice was carefully devised, making sure he wouldn't give away his feelings or enthralling in his desires, to devour what should be rightfully his.

"Natsu, wanna get some food? I'm hungry, stupid cat!" She tsked, when mentioning the word 'Hungry' reminding her of the grueling taunts, rolling his tongue in such a strange way.

He blinked a few times.. a.. date? Natsu Dragneel had a date with the lovely Lucy Heartfillia, he was doing it again, over examining the situation with his foolish wishes and he meekly nodded.

**Earlier In Fairy Tail**

"Gray I need you to-do something for me, pretty please; ~" The residents guild matcher pleaded, her eyes beaming with such cuteness and innocence, charming the ice-mage instantly.

"W-with what?" He was worried for his humanity and mind; he didn't know what she was planning.

"Go help Lucy and Natsu, wouldn't that be nice?" She chirped, eyeing down the ice-mage.

"No way! I'm not helping flame brain, forget it!" He retorted with disgust, his ass would obviously be burnt for interrupting his moments with Lucy and he wanted to protect his buttocks from impending doom.

"Oh? That's a shame; I'll have to tell Juvia you were checking out the girl over there." She motioned so sweetly towards the corner, as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

Like the idiot he was, he turned his head towards the direction and curiously looking for the stranger, like a new-born eyeing its surroundings for the first time. He realized what she had done and what he did.

"I'll...Help..." Juvia was a bit possessive and so easily riled up, it wasn't so comical for him when she invaded his apartment. He loved her but he didn't have the courage to tell her, it should be purely simple for him since she already loves him but he felt like she deserved better or someone who truly appreciates Juvia.

"You're so kind Gray." She declared so happily, just because Mira wasn't there to see the events unfold, doesn't mean she can't intervene or speed up the process a little and never underestimate the power of a shipper.

* * *

There is a poll on my page for the direction of Dragon's Desire.

or write your answer in reviews. I appreciate some feed back and unsure what direction to take the story.

Purely Romance, lovey-dovey moments Vs Some plots, interesting developments,

Every Review or View is appreciated.

Love.

**L.H**

L.H


	6. Chapter 6

_Well I'm back lol._

_People feel free to kill me. XD_

_The poll is going to end and the direction of his story is going to stay onto its path, messy romancey situations._

_But don't worry Natsu is going to suffer so much in the next few chapters. _

_Enjoy. :3_

* * *

**_Things I need._**

* * *

**_Dates – _**Natsu wasn't really aware of when he was falling or his glances always lulling towards his flourishing sun. He didn't understand much, most of his feelings were restrained, never allowed to roam but yet subtle indication started to emerge. Natsu, never in his life-time would mistake food for a date, but he did. Natsu was scared, prospects changing him for the worst or for the better. A life with Lucy was desirable yes but what price came with it?

So here he was now, sat across from the woman he loved, oh so dearly loved and she didn't know. Everyone thought of him as dense, ignorant, lacking with any senses but Lucy, well, she knew none of what he was going through. "Spicy chicken obviously!" He roared with delight, his attitude had been so fixated lately, so possessive over preventing his dirty little secret, he decided to ease up on the perplex front and enjoy himself.

"Eat something healthy or you'll get fat." She lectured him sternly, as if he was her brother or son, something which saddened Natsu, was that all he was? It amazed him how hurt he could be by such a sentence; it wasn't intended to hurt him but merely sooth his confusing mood. He knew she was playfully arguing with him, he knew he shouldn't take it so seriously but why was he? This why thinking should be illegal, he mused.

"Hibiki!" Lucy waved. He didn't like that, nope, he hated it. It sounded so wrong when another man's name oozed from those lips, he just didn't like it.

"Oh Lucy, looking fine I see." He replied with a charming comment as he walked over casually, approaching Lucy but ignoring Natsu's unusual heated glares.

Lucy blushed unintentionally, out of mere embarrassment of saying such a thing. Hibiki had always been so bold, during their encounter, Natsu was cheering for Lucy but it also annoyed him. He provided Lucy with such a powerful spell but Natsu couldn't do that, he could make Lucy stronger, Natsu wasn't even close.

"You typical womanizer, the same old Hibiki" Lucy shuffled a little closer towards the man, angling herself away from Natu's direction and leaning herself over Hibiki. "You know you love this." He teased. "Lucy, I think someone was looking for you earlier outside, they said it was important." He spoke, his gaze travelling towards Natsu.

"Really? I'm just gonna quickly check. Natsu no eating my salad!." She yelled, scurrying out-side, looking for the person that needed her, she sussed it could be about the sponsor party.

"So, how long have you been into Lucy?" He cocked his eye brow up with sheer amusement, his hand cupping the side of his face as she sprawled his elbow upon the surface of the wooden table, getting ready to hear such a fascinating story.

"Into?" His eye brows knitted together in anger, twitching with annoyance. He knew what the other man was implying but he didn't want to say it just yet, it has hard enough admitting it to himself.

"You know, the soft glances, the slight tinted pink cheeks, you're mouth practically drooling or am I missing something?" He cockily pronounced, proud of himself for announcing such a thing, as if he had completed a puzzle, something worthy of mentioning though it was all so obvious.

"Tch, so what?" He could feel his cheeks burning up, hadn't met to sound so bad but he couldn't help himself. A stranger he hasn't seen discovered his secret less than thirty seconds. _What if Lucy knew?_

"Relax, Lucy is a great girl after all but I won't make a move, just yet." He coiled away from the table like a swift fox, a coy smile smearing across his face, pleased with himself.

"Just.. yet?" Natsu choked, his anger flaring up, becoming tangible waves of pure heat. He had no problem putting a few people in a hospital bed or grave, he had the power to-do so but that wasn't the type of person he was, lucky for the man in-front of him.

"You lier Hibiki, no-one was there!" Lucy interrupted; Lucy had such impeccable time, as if someone above was deliberately making him suffer_. (I wonder who)._

"Lucy, how about I take you out on a date, tomorrow?" Lucy was caught off guard with his question, a proposal of a d-date? She blushed furiously, much to Natsu's displeasure; he clutched the table, burning the wood with utter ease, his anger not subduing.

"M-m-maybe..?" Lucy didn't have the heart to reject him, a date didn't sound too bad. She had nothing going on in her love-life, unbeknownst to the girl, an infuriated dragon was about to explode. He couldn't say anything, he didn't want to but watching the love-scene sickened him. He hated to cause any discomfort to Lucy but biting his tongue was hard, so very hard, oh how he would love to burn hibiki alive. Such a tempting thought.

"I'll pick you up around 7? I'll show you why they call me hundred night hibki." He winked playfully, walking towards the entrance. It was official, Lucy had a date and Natsu was ready to burn someone alive, preferably the said-man that left but once again, he couldn't. "Are you okay Natsu?" She asked innocently, sitting herself down.

"I'm fine." He growled, snapping beyond his mental capacity for tonight. Jealousy, sickening disease and he caught it so bad, why did Lucy have to be so attractive? GAH, GAH,GAH WHY! He fumed over and over again in his mind, blissfully ignoring the blonde if she wasn't there.

"Natsu, I'm going to bed. If you need anything tell me okay?" She answered regardless, her concern wavering through her gentle voice. She didn't have time to eat and decided to leave it, she was starting to guess she was the source of all Natsu's problems, did Natsu hate her? His happy mood diminished, every time, she did something and she needed to make amends, maybe she should do something special? She smiled to herself, going towards the exit.

"I need you, that's all I need." He whispered, leaning his head down defeated.

* * *

Well short chapter.

Next time, NINJA NATSU!

Every review, view or favorite is appreciated.

Love.

L.H


End file.
